Eternal Dragon
by Theotis
Summary: Basicall the same as the movie but this takes place 500 years or so after the movie so they're back
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
500 years ago the Dragons were awaken by the people of Earth and then they were enraged. The Dragons attacked and nearly killed all of the race of men. But there were the few resistence who rose against the Dragons and over threw them in an epic battle.  
  
Now 500 years later some one has called the the Dragons up inteneally to do their bidding. However the few who killed the Dragons the first time never revealed their secrets so in doing so no one knew what to do. Millions died and now what is left of the humans are   
  
in hiding once more. Fearing for their life waiting for the one who will bring them out of this terrible time. That one how ever will not come until 15 years later and by then it may be too late and the world may have lost all hope in even defeating the dragons for the   
  
second time...  
  
15 Years Later...  
  
David was a normal boy like any other execpt for the fact that he was a master of weilding all weapons, in sword fighting class he was the best, gun training he was the best, and he was the only 15 year old to kill a dragon face to face and save his village.   
  
Yes, David was an extrodiany boy and he knew it.   
  
"David!! Where are you!?!" called Sam.  
  
"Over here you idiot," was his reply, "any smart person would have found me in a matter of minutes but noooo you have to scream my name and ask me where I am, argh."   
  
"Well sorry, I'm not a master hunter as you are David."  
  
"Whatever, just shut-up and watch." Davdin had his cross boy in hand ready to fire his dragon tooth around his neck and his cross bow was covered with dragon skin as was his gloves. He made them himself. David always enjoyed a good hunt today he   
  
spotted a Grizzly which was rare and if he was to bring one back the village would eat good for a week. Sam tagged along to help not that he really was any. Sam and David where friends for as long as anyone could remember, David always excelled in brute strength  
  
and skill, Sam was a genius and had invented many things to help the village in their hours of need. The Dragons have ruled Earth for around 25 years now and no one can stop them, all faith rested for the one who would bring them out of this. Little did they know  
  
he was already here and begininng his quest.   
  
"There she is Sam, thats our dinner tonight."  
  
"Where, David I can't see her are you sure she is the...  
  
"SHUT-UP, you'll see her in a minute when she's in my hands." David brought up his cross bow swiftly aimed and fired. Direct hit it hit the bear in the chest. A loud roar filled the wilderness and David jumped up with his daggers in each hand. He  
  
jumped on the bear cut out the arrow and then shoved the dagger down the hole in the bears chest slicing the heart to keep the noise down. After that he took the bear and slid the dagger down her throat and cut around it to make sure nothing was spoiled. He took   
  
off the head carefulle. Then with the cloth he brought he sewed it on top of the head to it would not bleed much. Then taking the head he cut around the top of the head removing the brain. He placed it on a flat rock and handed it to Sam where he would study it  
  
to see how this think worked. Then David cut out the eyes and put one in a jar and he took the other and sewed it on the cross bow near the edge where the arrow would be released. The dragon tooth was the trigger for the cross bow that was why it was not sewed   
  
on. Did I mention that this cross bow was the best in the land and made by no other than David himself? Oh well now you know. Anyway David took the teeth put them in a small sack for making knives later. Davind then looked to see what else he could use and   
  
saw that there was no more. He took the rest of the head put it in a seperate sack which would be used for fishing later. David always used everything to avoid the sent getting to a Dragon which would be very dangerous for the village. When Sam was finished with  
  
the brain he put it in his sack to take it back to the village to study it some more.   
  
They were all very excited for tonight, for the village would feast on this 1016 pound bear for a week. 


	2. The Chaos Begins

Chapter Two  
  
The Chaos Begins  
  
Everyone gave David praise for the bear and the meat they feasted on. Sam got some praise but only because from the brain and the other body parts of the brain he was able to make a cream to help heal burns from the Dragon's flames. David and Sam where  
  
just about as different you can get. Yet they where the best of friends they would always be there for eachother side by side. Sam was there when he killed the bear and Sam was there when David killed the Dragon. That's just the way it was.   
  
Suddenly fire broke out in a near-by village. The people thought it was an accident and just fixed it and went back to their daily activites. However when the fleat of Dragon's flew over the village they knew what happened. They could not stop this   
  
fight...actually it was more like a massacre, no Dragon was wounded and they left no survivers. People are commonly mislead by the intellegence of Dragon's, it's true they cannot speak English or an other Human language but that is because their language is so   
  
complex we would never be able to understand it even if we knew what it meant. Dragon's are masterminds brilliant they are, they know right when to attack and when to stop. Nothing can out plan their plans. We got lucky 500 years ago but now...there is a slim   
  
chance this will ever happen again. Now that they where back fighting.  
  
David heard the screams of the people and the cries of the children, his ears so keen, no one else could hear them they all thought he was brilliant at a warrior. However they doubted his hearing. Sam was the only one who knew what David knew. Sam   
  
was not as skilled as David yet he had the same sense of hearing as him. They heard everything together. David knew what he had to do. He went to his room lifted the trap door under his bed, underneath was 2 machine guns, 2 cross bows and millions of knives  
  
daggers, and swords. David grabbed his cross bow that he used to kill hiis bear. He took a maching gun and a revolver he had hidden in the wall board, then he grabbed his most prized sword put it on his back and put 1 dagger on either side of his leg. He then put  
  
one in his left shoe and one in his pocket on the inside of his pants. On his back rested his sword and his arrow back. He had around 25 arrows in it. He carried his cross bow, but his revolver in his back pocket and his machine gun in his side pocket near the dagger.  
  
Sam came with him and grabbed a pistol and then grabbed 2 daggers. He also brought a bag filled it with medication and tools, he also filled it with more arrows and daggers just is case. They where both ready to set off for the Dragon's.  
  
David and Sam traveled quickly to the village to observe the Dragon's patterns in travel. They had headed north towards the next village no doubt they would reach there by midnight then they would come for Davids. David and Sam knew they could not make  
  
it to the next village in time to they put together a plan to destroy the Dragon's they would get one shot then their village wuold be gone. Or they would suceed and save the world. They hoped it was the second option...  
  
Sorry guys I haven't had time lately to set of these chapters this is my first story and just wanted you to know that. would appreciate some reveiws and would like to know how I am doing. Don't know how long   
  
this story will be but I plan to make it long and good. Which probably gives away what will happen in the next chapter but hey that fun too I guess. I hope you enjoy this let me know.. Also let me know if there is a topic you would have my skills write on instead.  
  
Thanks.... 


End file.
